


The Seed of Revolution

by damian_s



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damian_s/pseuds/damian_s
Summary: This work was inspired by The Hunger Games and written by a group of student teachers at Malmo University in Sweden HT2019-EN431C. We are exploring the use of fan fiction in teaching literature and English as a second language. This story takes place before the first installment of The Hunger Games, and provides some back story and history of District 4.





	The Seed of Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by The Hunger Games and written by a group of student teachers at Malmo University in Sweden HT2019-EN431C. We are exploring the use of fan fiction in teaching literature and English as a second language. This story takes place before the first installment of The Hunger Games, and provides some back story and history of District 4.

**Chapter 1**

I was knee-deep in the river and a cold wind was blowing in from the ocean. I feel a chill go through my body, but I hold still. My eyes are fixed on the water. The river is frothy and it is hard to see anything.

We’re not like the people in the Capitol who only think of animals as a protein source to be farmed. The Capitol wants us to raise fish in captivity in artificial pools. But that isn’t our style. When the villagers hunt, we use our skills. This is how we show respect for taking life so that we can keep living.

My father taught me the ways of my people before he died. I was born a girl but he knew and accepted me as two-spirit before I was even aware of it. He let me be the boy that I was. Because of him, I was one of the best hunters in the village. I fought better than any of the boys too. The deep scar on my hip is the only injury I ever got and that was from an opponent who was fighting dirty with a concealed knife. I made sure he could never wield a knife again.

Like everybody in my family, a mysterious illness took him while he was still young. I was thirteen then. Two years later, I can still hear him coaching me on my posture and how to make sure my aim is true. 

The Capitol told us a few years ago that we are forbidden from hunting for ourselves. All fish are for the Capitol. We are supposed to be thankful for rations of corn that keeps the body on the edge of starvation. The penalty for being caught “stealing” fish is severe. Some of my people fear the law and obey it. They are afraid that the Peacekeepers will execute them in front of their families. But nobody has been punished yet.

When I was younger, my father wanted to bring fish to the table for my sister’s wedding feast. The Capitol just implemented the law. They built a barricade around the village and set up Peacekeepers to guard the gates. We weren’t supposed to be outside the village after dark or for any reason other than working. The elders tell us that this is like the old Indian reservations the existed before Panem.

It was time for the salmon run, and my father took me out of the barricade before dawn. I watched him take his knife and cut through the barricade. We snuck out and found our way to the river by moonlight. We spent the entire morning catching fish.

When we went back to village, dad didn’t take us back through the barricade. Since it was so new maybe he forgot that it was there. We walked the path from the river back to the village and right into the Peacekeepers. They blocked our way, but dad just held my hand and stared them down. I looked right up at dad the whole time. I don’t think he blinked once, but it felt like we stood there forever. The rest of the villagers slowly gathered at the entrance. The Peacekeepers were outnumbered, but they still had their guns.

Dad reached into the basket and offered the Peacekeepers some of our fish. They accepted his gift in silence and allowed us to pass through. From then on, the Peacekeepers leave us alone if we gave them part of our catch. They get hungry eating corn rations too.

Just like me, men and women have straight backs. My people have integrity and are as untamable as the landscape. We might be overpowered by the Capitol in an open conflict, but they benefit from our cooperation. When anybody else from the Capitol comes to the village we play along. It’s an uneasy balance.

I catch sight of a fish in the water beneath me I lift my trident above my head and say a small prayer and thank Uhallah for the life I’m about to take. As soon as I feel the moment is right I cast the trident into the river. I’ve done well today. Everybody in my family will be able to eat well tonight during Grandma’s storytelling.

Sunset is coming so I walk back up to the village. I pay the Peacekeepers their bribe as I walk through the gate and continue home. The entire family is here tonight. Grandma wasn’t just my favorite person in the world, she is also the best storyteller in the village. She knows history that most other people in Panem have forgotten, and all kinds of stories to help us understand life.

“Amelia, daughter, look how you take care of the family. I’m so proud of you,” Grandma says as I walk into the house.

“I do my best, Grandma. I wanted to make sure that everybody was well fed tonight.”

Tonight. The Hunger Games had just ended. District 4 won this year, but nobody was celebrating. Twenty-three families lost their children. This was the time that people in District 4 prayed for the dead and for the strength to survive another Reaping next year. This was also a time of hope that the cruelty would end.

We gathered around an open fire and grandma began telling us about a tribe that was enslaved by another people for generations. They were freed from their captivity by Uhallah and led back to their homeland by a chosen man who performed miracles to help them to overcome many obstacles including walking through a great sea. Grandma told us that the tribe made a covenant with them as his chosen people.

As grandma was telling the story I felt myself getting very tired and I slowly drifted off to sleep. I had a terrible nightmare about the people from grandma’s story crossing the sea. Only this time they didn’t make it safely across. This time the sea fell onto them and the people washed ashore dead just like the salmon do after the salmon run. 

**Chapter 2**

The fat man wakes up from a sudden turn of the train. He stares in confusion straight out in the carriage before realizing where he is. He’s not used to sleeping on trains and he does not like it, despite the silky sheets. He lays back down and lets out a loud fart. He has a long day in front of him, which he tries not to think about it. The carriage continues its travels through the mighty mountains. There are waterfalls and redwood trees as tall as twenty men if not more outside the windows. The landscape looks grey on this misty morning. 

The man, named Florence but called Flo by family and friends, gets up and puts on his slippers. He stumbles around the room for a bit, hungover as well, before finding his robe and making his way to the buffet. 

“Good morning Mr. Cowell,” greet the staff and he responds with a stare, grabs himself some bacon and sits down by the window.  _ What an ugly day, _ he thinks to himself as he looks out. No wonder their business is going so poorly in these districts, who would ever want to go here. 

He asks one of the waitresses to bring him his letter from his nightstand. She looks a bit confused but gets going. In no time she’s back with both his letter, his journal and the contract that laid underneath it.  _ How incompetent you must be to misunderstand such clear instructions, _ he thinks to himself, but he gives the waitress a slight nod as a sort of thanks. He takes a bite of bacon and reads the letter carefully. 

It’s the first time his father trusted him with a mission out of the Capitol. Usually his younger brother is the first one to be asked when their father needs some help with their company, Cowells Capitol Enterprise. This really baffles Flo as he considers himself a competent man. He knows how to speak to men of all ranks, he understands the basics of economics and he has shown as much interest in the family business as his brother. He can feel himself getting worked up thinking about it. His little brother, Flinnig, has always been their father’s favorite and it truly hurts him to think of it. He doesn’t feel whole, but that feeling could never pinpointed exactly. 

“Bring me a whiskey,” he snaps at the waitress before returning to the letter.

‘You are to meet with Mr. Dedrick in the afternoon of your arrival. He is expecting your visit. Once you meet it’s important for you to keep a professional tone with this man. These people do not always see us as helpful as we are. Giving this man an opportunity to have us as partners is something he should be happy about, but given the nature of these very primitive, religious people he might not show it at all. You must not be offended by it Florence. Keep a professional tone while you make him see the benefits.’ 

The letter goes on for a page more but it’s only nonsense about fish and Flo doesn’t like fish so he puts the letter away and continues with his bacon and whiskey. This is a nice breakfast after all he thinks as he studies the waitress’ breasts.

There is a piercing sound of a woman screaming in agony, blood on the street flows like small rivers, people running in all directions. My heartbeat just keeps rising. Panic everywhere. It’s my own village but I don’t recognize the faces of the people running around. I try to talk to a man, but he responds in a language I don’t understand. I can feel the panic rise. Where did all this blood come from? I try taking a few deep breaths but someone pushes into me from behind and I fall forward with my hands straight into a puddle of blood. I can feel a scream building up inside me like vomit. I sit up suddenly. I’m in my bed. I’m sweaty with a heavy breathing. 1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3. I try to calm myself. It was just another dream.

I make my bed before getting down on my knees and start praying.  _ An shanmarama, koshi mila. Koshi mila. _ Five minutes later I feel a little calmer and I’m ready to go running. I put some clothes on and I’m out the door. From a young age, I always went running whenever I felt something I didn’t want to feel. The exhaustion that comes with training fills my mind and I cannot think of anything else. It’s a sort of meditation that I cannot get enough of. What makes me train harder than anything else is my doubt. Everyone in my family stand so strong in their faith while I sometimes wonder if Uhallah will accept my life. Maybe I have dishonored her by being so self-centered. Grandma always tries to help me. She tells me that Uhallah accepts everyone who’s kind, but I wonder.

I’m strong now, my breath is steady as I rush through the forest. Birds are twittering in the trees. It’s actually a beautiful day. The nightmare has left my mind and I’m feeling better. My best-friend and only training companion Kilos has taught me a lot of tricks for running through the forest. 

“Every time you jump over a fallen tree you lay down on your belly three times really fast and then you keep running” he told me on one of our first runs together. I have kept this with me and often find myself looking for fallen trees to challenge myself. I added some tricks of my own. Every big rock must be jumped up upon five times and smaller rocks should be carried for twenty breaths.

I hate that the Hunger Games exist and that we are used for the entertainment of the Capitol, but I do like having a meaning in my life. I train so that I one day can volunteer and save some other family from the pain of having their child taken away. This is why I was born. I don’t speak too much of this. I feel as if it’s disrespectful towards Uhallah to enjoy any part of the Games, even training for it. In my prayers I ask for forgiveness.

When sweat is dripping down all over my body I make my way back towards the village. I will eat and rest before getting ready for work.

**Chapter 3**

The sun is just about to set as I arrive to  _ The Nautilus,  _ one of the finer restaurants in District 4, and also my part-time job. Like most diners in District 4,  _ The Nautilus  _ serve seafood and fish, and thanks to its central location and meticulous management it has developed a good reputation and status. I mainly work as a waitress, but before the guests arrive I also have some basic duties in the kitchen.

As I enter, I am greeted by Sadie, the owner who is currently in the middle of a discussion with Reed, the head chef.

“Good evening Amelia, had a good day so far?” she says shortly, briefly pausing her ongoing conversation.

“All good, a little tired after practice, but nothing too serious,” I answer while changing into my working clothes.

“Devis could use some help with the plates, they need to be washed a second time,” Reed says with his dark and commanding voice.

“I´ll get right on it” I say as I expeditiously make my way to the kitchen.

_ What a strange order,  _ I think for myself. Never in the two years that I have worked here had we cleaned the plates more than once. Despite the closeness to the sea, resourcefulness was highly valued in District 4. Nothing was wasted or used in abundance, and that included water.

“Is there something special going on?” I ask Devis before he gets a chance of greeting me. My curiosity is too great for small talk.

“Haven’t you heard? A man from the Capitol is coming tonight,” Devis says, apparently not bothered by my presumptuousness.

“Really? Why?” I had never met anybody from the Capitol before, and the idea excited and terrified me.

“There is a rumor that a company from the Capitol is expanding their business here in District 4, and he is their representative,” Devis says while trying to make the already beautiful porcelain shine even more.

“Wow,” I say as I ponder the idea of meeting a man from the capitol for the first time. Of course I had seen them on TV before, but the thought of meeting one in the flesh caused confusion in my brain. My feelings towards people from the Capitol were mixed. On the one hand they provided our district with protection and funds in exchange for our resources. But, on the other hand, their luxurious and wasteful lifestyles put a sour taste in my mouth.

“What are they discussing?” I ask while nudging my head towards Sadie and Reed. Although Sadie runs the restaurant and looks after all the employees, she seldom discussed things with Reed. Being the head chef in the kitchen, Reed was the one in charge. 

“They have decided to prepare the Okage, and are now discussing how it should be cooked.”

My eyes lit up. Never before had I seen an Okage cooked, I had only heard rumors of its legendary taste and beauty. Okage is one of the rarest fishes in District 4. A sailor would be lucky if he ever caught one in his entire life.  _ The Nautilus  _ had one stored in freezer since the meat never went bad. During my time of working here I had caught glimpses of it while gathering ingredients. Tonight I would finally be able see the whole thing with my own eyes.

The evening proceeds as normal. Everything is running smoothly, but I can feel the staffs’ anticipation of our important guest’s arrival. Everybody is nervous and anxious, since we know how important a good impression is for both the restaurant and the whole district. At exactly 9 o’clock he arrives. 

The man arrives in company with Pellitor Dedrick, a respected businessman in District 4, and they sit down at a table next to the panoramic window. From their position they have a beautiful view of the ocean and harbor. Mr. Dobbie is dressed in a navy blue suit with gold stitching, a ceremonial garment which is both appropriate for the occasion and also represents Mr. Dobbie’s religiousness. The man is likewise dressed in very fancy clothing, although his clothes are dark with brown details. The chair creaks under the weight of the man as he adjusts his seat. While entering the restaurant Mr. Dedrick explains briefly about the history of our establishment, but the man seems very disinterested. Even while observing the man from a distance I can tell that the man is displeased with the circumstances. He looks irritated and disgusted - not a good sign since I am the one serving them.

I was chosen among the waiting staff since I, apparently, am considered the most brave and professional. At the moment of choosing I disagreed with them, I have never been one to brag about my capabilities, but I still gave into the group’s decision. As I now walk towards the table, I wished that I had stood my ground better. My legs are as stiff as logs thanks to the nervousness, and I can hear my heavy breathing. As I finally approach the man and Mr. Dedrick I manage to control myself.

“Good evening gentlemen, welcome to  _ The Nautilius _ , would you be interested in anything to drink?” I say in a professional voice, to my big surprise.

“Thank you, I’ll have a little bit of Moscato and a glass of sparkling water,” Mr. Dedrick says in a soft voice whilst looking at me with his kind eyes.

I nod and turn towards the man who is now looking more irritated than before. Immediately I notice that he is eyeing my entire body. His eyes linger in a disgusting way. I feel the need to turn away, but I suppress that feeling and maintain a professional appearance.

“I’ll take the best whisky you have, maybe that will drown the awful stench,” the man says in an angry and commanding voice. Not once does he look me in the eyes.

I give a slight bow and quickly make my way back to the kitchen, doing my best to not show off my disgust and anger. 

I isolate myself as I get to the kitchen. I can’t remember the last time I have been this angry. I try to relax, reminding myself the importance this evening.  _ It is just for one evening,  _ I think for myself as I manage to become more composed. Throughout the evening I am able to maintain a good appearance, without emotions and well behaved. The man’s behavior continues to agitate my rage with his rudeness and loathing manners. He started off by spitting out and throwing away the first whisky bottle, saying it was too ‘pitchy’ for his taste. Luckily, he found the second bottle more pleasing, and he had already gone through a bottle by the time I served the appetizer.

“Bring me another bottle girl,” he said whilst snapping his fingers. With a disgusted expression he devoured the beautifully smoked cod, giving no second thought about actually tasting it. I once again succeeded in controlling my emotions, but I was unsure of how much I could take.

Finally, it was time for the main course. The Okage.  _ At least this will please him,  _ I think as I watch Reed give the finishing touches to the plates. The blue-red fish meat glows and I find myself drooling a little bit. As I walk over to their table I hear Mr. Dobbie explain the history and origin of the Okage, emphasizing the privilege of eating one and that it is the finest District 4 has to offer. I carefully place their plates and decide to linger a few feet to the side of their table. My previous anger has now turned to excitement upon seeing the man’s reaction.

“It is quite difficult to cook correctly, but when done right,” Mr. Dedrick says while slowly taking a bite. “The result is simply amazing”. 

During Mr. Dedrick’s explanation the man has been completely apathetic. His mind seems to be somewhere else, and despite the wonderfully looking fish, his face is still full with irritation and loathing. He slowly puts a bite on his fork, gives it a sniff, and eats it. The whole restaurant silences, awaiting the man’s reaction. He chews two times and then, to my disbelief, he spits it out. My eyes turn red, and all the anger and frustration that has been building up through the course of the evening fills me.  _ This man has no respect for life! _ I think, and my legs seem to move by themselves as I instinctively rush towards the table and give the man a hard slap on the cheek. I put all my strength into it, and the sound is heard across the whole restaurant. The silence becomes even more quiet. No one can believe what they have just witnessed. As soon as my hand hit him, my anger vanishes. I realize the terrible, terrible thing I have just done.

“How dare you?” the man yells as he stands up. “Do you have any idea, who I am” he continues as I rapidly back away. Sadie quickly rushes up to us.

“You should go home,” she orders me. I agree without any objection.

“I will have you executed for this! Mark my words!” the man yells as I run out of the restaurant. I get home as fast as I can, my mom isn’t home, but I don’t care. I just want to sleep, and try to forget the terrible thing I have done. Despite the adrenaline and anxiousness I eventually manage to fall asleep. My last thought before the slumber takes me is:  _ Maybe Sadie will control the situation? Please Uhallah give her strength to fix this, please _ . 

**Chapter 4**

I shot up out of my bed as I hear the loud banging on the front door. “BANG BANG BANG.” I knew they would show up, the man hadn’t lied. 

“Peacekeepers,” I said. 

I grabbed some essentials I had kept on my bedside table as well as my trident and rushed out of my house through the second-floor window. As I got outside I was shocked, there were so many Peacekeepers. They were running around knocking on every door and forcing people out of their homes or beating them. 

“Where is she!?” one of them said hitting an older lady. “Where is Amelia!?” The lady didn’t answer, she couldn’t possibly have known where I was.  _ I know I have to do something, but what? What can I possibly do? I am alone. _

I realize that I have to make a move. I notice that the area around the church is relatively free of Peacekeepers and that none of them have entered it.  _ Maybe some people have sought asylum there _ I thought to myself as I started moving towards the towering building. I move swiftly from building to building trying to avoid the Peacekeepers. Some did cross my path but never saw me and so I quickly took care of them without being detected.

As I was nearing the church I noticed a figure I didn’t recognize. 

“A Peacekeeper? No, he isn’t wearing their uniform.” 

I stop behind a stone fence and hunch down. Before I was able to think of a way to slip past the unknown man I hear a voice above me 

“Are you going to sit there for a long time?”

Shocked, I jump up and away from the fence, pointing my trident in the direction of the man. 

“Who are you?” I exclaimed.

“Whoa there, no need to get violent, I’m an ally. The name’s Caius, I’m from District 2.”

“And what would someone from district two be doing in District 4?” I asked.

“I have a few friends from the peacekeepers academy who told me that they were mobilizing a raid here, I’ve never been very fond of them you see and decided to help.”

My eyes moved towards the large sword placed upon the mans back thinking of how cumbersome it must be to use. My eyes went back to the unusual man, his hair white as snow and armor black as night.

“You sure are odd, I don’t see why I should trust a man who belongs to a district that trains these damn Peacekeepers.”

“I suppose, but can you really afford to turn down my help? You are in quite the bind after all and I’m quite the capable fighter.”

I knew that he was right, I needed help and there was no one else to rely on, except for maybe a handful of people in the church. I let out a sigh and stared at the man.

“Fine, but know that I’ll be keeping an eye on you so don’t think of doing anything stupid.” I told him.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way!” Caius answered, with a large grin on his face.

As we enter the church it appeared empty. It wasn’t long however until I realized that everyone was simply hiding. I approach the altar and get on my knees to say the prayer that only those of District 4 would speak. Slowly people start to appear from their hiding places and Father Roderick was the first among them. When he saw that it was me that stood before him he spoke.

“I see, it is you. I hope you realize that you are endangering everyone in this holy place by being here.”

I look down, afraid to meet Father Roderick’s eyes. I know the danger I’m exposing the people to. I raise my head and look around the room, trying to find Kilos.  _ He’s not here, I hope the peacekeepers didn’t get him. _ I thought to myself before I answered. 

“I do know Father, yet I had to come here. People of District 4! By now I am sure that you have all heard of the events that transpired yesterday and why the Peacekeepers are here at our doorstep!” 

Murmurs echoed throughout the church at my words.

“I realize that I have no right to ask for your help, but even so I have little of a choice! The Peacekeepers are here so that they may capture and execute me. Simply because I dared to raise my hand towards a man of the Capitol who spat on our customs and our religion! I refuse to live under the capitol’s oppression and their ignorance any longer! I ask of you to rise up with me, and demand the respect that we are due! Fight with me, for our rights and for our freedom!” My words were powerful and yet, the church hall has fallen completely silent. My heart sinks and I can feel tears coming. Then, all of a sudden one voice rings out in the crowd.

“I told you before, I’m here to help! An outsider I may be but I will lend my sword to your cause!” It was Caius. And soon another voice joined and another, and another until the entire church was filled with voices.

“I guess they don’t want to be outdone by an outsider. We shall lend you our strength.” Father Roderick said.

It won’t be long now, the peacekeepers will come and tear down the church doors any second. The villagers didn’t have any proper weapons, most used what they could find lying around the church, iron poles, sticks and some lucky few had brought fishing spears. Me and Caius had taught the villagers what we could in the little time they had about how to fight. But we have little in the way of a plan. Caius and me who are the most capable fighters will stand by the entrance of the church in front of everyone and will try and take the brunt of the Peacekeepers. While the others will provide support and stab at whoever they can.

“Well they can only come in a few at a time, so we should stand a decent chance,”  Caius said.

“You are right, we can do th…” 

BANG, they are here. Another bang rings throughout the hall, and then another one. Everybody in the church is holding their breath and praying that the door will hold. It doesn’t. The Peacekeepers break through.

“Capture the girl! Kill anyone who resists!” the captain of the peacekeepers yells. 

Caius leaps forward swinging his unwieldy sword as if it were nothing, taking the Peacekeepers by surprise and me and the others quickly joined in. The fighting is mainly being contained within the church but Caius kept moving further and further outside in an attempt to pull attention away from me. It worked to a degree but I still had too many Peacekeepers to deal with and the villagers numbers were decreasing at an alarming rate. It didn’t take long until everyone realize that they were outmatched and outnumbered. The villagers start to flee. I try to keep them from running away but to no avail. I end up being surrounded and the peacekeepers grab hold of me and I drop my trident. I yell for Caius to come help me but as he start to move towards me he is shot in the back. He screams at me to run before another peacekeeper shot him through the head, killing him instantly.  _ I refuse to run. If I am going to die today it will be on my own terms. _ In anger and determination I wrestle myself out of my captors grip and pick up my trident. l tighten my grip around it and kill two Peacekeepers. One of the men in a panic shot me through the heart. 

“You idiot! She was supposed to be executed back in the Capitol!” Are the last words I hear as my eyes are drained of all life. I fall limp to the ground, I had lost. 

As the sun set it gave off a beautiful orange sheen. I stood atop the cliff looking at the two graves, marked only by a golden trident and a black sword. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you Amelia,” Kilos said with somber expression on his face. “I promise you. Your death won’t be in vain. I will finish what you started,” he said as he walked away determined to keep up the fight. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
